Why Mr Hanssen, you're awfully forward!
by onetinynaylor
Summary: Prompt: 'Someone write a little fic about Oliver, Jac and Hanssen making their way back to the hospital because that would be hilarious.' Hanssen's pov. Please review!


This is really rushed but I hope you like it anyway!

At the beginning of the day, Henrik had felt particularly uncomfortable about his duties as 'Best Man'. The Swedish side to it, he could understand. But what with the penchant of typical Best Men for a raucous stag do and an embarrassingly try-hard humorous speech, he couldn't help but dread the whole event. Now, though, at the end of the proceedings, he felt that he had somewhat excelled himself, even driving Mrs Thompson's ridiculous little car so that Derwood could reunite with Ms Effanga. It had been an unsuccessful trip, but even so. His duties were done, now that MoT had been reunified back at the venue, and Ms Effanga had spawned their Thompson offspring. He could leave.

Henrik smiled to himself as he headed through the building to the room in which Ms Effanga had given birth. He needed to say goodbye and best regards before he could slip away, it was only polite. As he rounded a corner, though, he found himself face to face with Dr Valentine and Ms Naylor.

"Ah. Mr Hanssen. Are you heading off?" Oliver had an arm round Jac and seemed to be propping her up. Henrik took as quick a glance as he dared at Ms Naylor, and was slightly alarmed to come face to face with an uncharacteristically inane smile.

"Yes, I was about to," Henrik said, tearing his gaze away from Jac, who had begun to giggle for some unidentifiable reason. "Yourselves?"

Ollie, who was growing tired under the weight of his boss, attempted to shift Ms Naylor from one of his arms to the other, but failed, letting Jac flop forward. Henrik stepped forward on reflex to catch her, grabbing her under her arms to steady her.

Jac continued giggling "Why Mr Hanssen, you're awfully forward." Henrik tried his hardest to stop the inevitable flush from invading his cheeks, and then wondered why he'd bothered. Ms Naylor was in no fit state to notice anything like that.

She had, though, seemingly remembered who she was talking to. As Oliver took hold of her again, she stopped laughing and stared at Henrik with her hand covering her mouth.

"Would you care to share a cab?" Oliver looked desperately at Henrik, willing him to say yes.

"Yes, I –" Henrik began, only to be interrupted.

"Ollie did I make a pass at Henrik Hanssen?" Jac was shout-whispering in Ollie's direction. Ollie flicked his eyes from her to Henrik and then back again.

"Er, yes, that was a little inappropriate, Jac, but…"

Jac forced herself away from Oliver, pushing herself upright. She stood facing Henrik, and placed an unwelcome hand on his arm.

"Mr Hanssen," She hiccupped. "I'm really very sorry."

Henrik looked at her hand and silently willed her to remove it. She didn't.

"That's quite alright Ms Naylor," he said, awkwardly. "Anyway, I was just about to give my regards to-"

Henrik tried to escape, but to no avail, having been interrupted yet again by Ms Naylor.

"Isn't this just hands down the best wedding you've ever been to?" Jac shouted.

"Yes, you've already said that." Ollie clapped a hand over her mouth, before recoiling in horror. "Did you just lick me?"

Jac smiled innocently as Oliver wiped his hand down her jacket sleeve.

"Eurgh." He rolled his eyes at Henrik, who forced a laugh, and then checked his watch. "Anyway, this cab?"

Henrik sighed. The last thing he wanted was an hour in a taxi with the intoxicated clinical lead of Darwin and one of her junior registrars. But Ms Naylor had begun to sway away from them, dancing herself over to the door, singing an Abba tune that had been played earlier. Dancing Queen, if he wasn't mistaken. He was going to have to help; the woman was a law unto herself.

"Of course, lead the way," Henrik forced a smile, and bowed to let Dr Valentine pass, before following the pair at a distance. Ms Naylor was still dancing, but now with Dr Valentine.

"You made me dance earlier, you moron, so now you have to dance with me!"

Oliver shot Henrik a pleading look, and he gave up, defeated, to the pressure. He sped up and caught them by the door, taking Ms Naylor's free arm and steadying her.

"Shall we?" he said, opening the door for her with his free arm.

"Why yes," Jac replied, hiccupping. "We shall."


End file.
